


Ivory Tower Frappuccinos (#124 Ivory tower)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [211]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Coffee, Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian has yet to fully embrace the joys of the Ivory tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ivory Tower Frappuccinos (#124 Ivory tower)

**Author's Note:**

> This one is again oddly inspired by kljoyce

  
Tommy Royal had been watching Ian Edgerton all year. Well everyone had been watching Ian Edgerton all year the same way you watch a snake that you _think_ isn’t poisonous. What Tommy had learned from watching was that Ian rocked life drawing, sucked at watercolors, kept a gun in his art kit and had killed lots and lots of people. Oh, and for an old guy he looked hot in tight black jeans and was really built. And after eight months of careful obsessing Tommy screwed up the courage to ask Ian if he wanted to grab coffee with the rest of the class. Ian had looked surprised. The rest of the class looked at him like he was crazy.

Now Ian was looking at his coffee suspiciously. “What is it?” Ian asked.

“Raspberry mocha frappuccino?”

“Is there coffee in it?”

“Sure.”

Ian squinted at the cup, sniffed it, played with the straw, then took a sip. Ian blinked a few times then took another.

“Okay?” Tommy asked.

Ian shrugged. “It’s fine.”

Tommy let out a held breath. “So…” he dug for some small talk. “How do you think the Dodgers will do this season?”

“Seventh in conference. Giants will take the world series.”

“Giants fan?”

“Nope, just know a really good statistician.”

“Ah.” The silence became uncomfortable.

“Was there something you wanted, Tom?”

Tommy shook his head quickly. “No, no. Just, you seem to treat you classes like missions, in, out. I mean half the fun of residing in the Ivory Tower is hanging around drinking weird coffees and bullshitting long diatribes on topics you really know nothing about.”

“Oh.” Ian stirred his frappuccino.

“You know, Jose’s throwing a party as his place tomorrow. Big Cinco de Mayo blow out. Whole class is invited. You should so totally come.”


End file.
